


the grace ampartments/dorms

by avalina_hallows



Category: Original Work, apartments - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Summary: this is the apartments for avas workers
Kudos: 2





	the grace ampartments/dorms

**Author's Note:**

> this is the apartments for avas workers

it was a monday in the gale apartments and you could hear lilas sewing machine working as she sewed a new dress the sound mixed with the purrs of midnight the apartemnets cat on the third floor you could see rosa reading on a bench next to a small bookstand mitsikai was praticiing english while gracline was gardeing ubea was typeing away writeing what she hoped would be her newest novel mike was cooking in the kitchen with james keeping him from ruining the dish jake and nathan were in the common room chatting kyle was working on avas new plan and carrie was being carrie and runing around bryan and robberrt was fixing some of the items around the building


End file.
